The Placebo Effect
by AlphaOmegaPsi
Summary: At the moment, I can say thisand only thisabout Axel: I hate that little bastard. Akuroku


AN: First of all, I am so, so sorry that I haven't been working on Deciteful Intentions or my Prequel story to Attempted Suicide. It's just that school has started and my inspiration has gone out the window. Everything I write just seems wrong. But today in Psychology class we were talking about the Placebo Effect. If you don't know what it is, look it up because I don't feel like explaining. Anyway, I just HAD to write this. It just seemed so perfect. Axel seems the type to do something so deliciously evil like that. So, without further adeiu, I do present the first story I've written in almost a month...

Disclaimer: I didn't own it then, I don't own it now.

* * *

At the moment, I can say this-and only this-about Axel: I hate that little bastard. I'd like to reach into his throat, pull out his non-existent heart, and crush it right in front of him. Why, you may ask? Well, it all started this morning…  
I like to start my day with a nice cup of coffee and nothing else. It's not that it perked me up or anything, I just liked the taste. And I love drinking it black. Think what you want of me, but it's pretty damn good to me. I'm not a breakfast type of guy. Food isn't appealing to me in the morning; however going without anything is also a bad idea. It's not hard to see why so many people like coffee.  
Anyway, I had just made a fresh batch and poured myself a cup of that black gold when Axel walked in. Ah, Axel. The Flurry of Dancing Flames. It's funny, whenever I saw him fight, I never thought of his flames as dancing so much as…well, shooting and killing. I don't have a very artistic mind, I see things the way they were meant to be seen.  
Which brings me to another point about Axel; he's annoying. Some might say he's complex or a romantic or graceful or any of that crap, but I just think he's annoying. Don't get me wrong, he's my best friend and all, I just can't stand him. He comes up with a new way of getting in my pants practically every day. So far, every one of them has failed.  
It's this that makes me question if we really don't have hearts. I mean, it can't be love that makes him come after me like this, because you need a heart to love. But it can't be lust either, because you also need a heart to sin. So, my confusion is kind of justified.  
Anyway, Axel came into the kitchen with this big grin on his face. "Good morning, Roxy!"  
_Uh-oh,_ I thought, _Axel's never this chipper in the morning. Something must be up._ Probably another "genius" plan. Boy, he never runs out of those. "Good morning, Axel."  
The redhead kept on grinning for a minute before saying, "Mind if I get some of that coffee?" I frowned. Axel didn't like coffee as much as I did, but it wasn't completely unheard of for him to have a cup every now and then. I figured I'd give him the benefit of the doubt and just get him a cup. To do that, I'd have to put my own mug down. I set it on the table right in front of the redhead and turned to grab another mug. After I had filled it up, I plunked it down in front of him and grabbed my own back.  
I couldn't help but frown again as Axel picked up his mug gently. He reached for something in his pocket and when he took it out I could see a small white pill.  
"What's that?" I inquired.  
"Oh, nothing," he said easily, tossing the pill into his mouth and taking a swig of coffee. But instead of swallowing like I had expected, he reached over and pulled my mouth to his haphazardly. Startled, I wasn't able to close my mouth in time. I felt the hot coffee, as well as something small and hard, slide into my mouth. Instinctively, and before I could stop myself, I had swallowed.  
I pushed him away from me indignantly. "Axel, what the hell was that pill?!"  
Axel, not at all fazed by my attitude, sat back in his chair with a smirk. "Nothing," he repeated, "Just a happy pill."  
_A happy pill?_ I thought. _Well, that's not so_…and then I remembered what a "happy pill" was, and all I could do was gape. "You…you didn't?"  
The redhead shrugged, still smirking. "You'll find out in a little while, won't you?" He stood up and ruffled my unruly blonde locks. "I'll be in my room if you…need me." The suggestive tone in his voice almost made me shiver, but I quelled the urge to.  
I had thought he was kidding, that he was just trying to freak me out, but in only 10 minutes' time, I was feeling the effects. I raced to my room and tried to work it off, but as soon as would I cum, I was hard again in only a short amount of time.  
Damnit, I didn't want to go to him. That bastard did this to me. I don't want to give him the satisfaction. But after a few more times I had to admit that this was getting rather boring. My body craved sex like a dry sponge craved water. There was only so much I could do before I'd break down.  
The sheer force of willpower kept me there for about…7 minutes. I thought that was rather admirable, actually, considering the circumstances. I still hated myself for it, as I opened a portal from my room to his. I didn't even bother zipping up my pants or putting my cloak back on. It would just get in the way.  
When I stepped out on the other side, the redhead bastard was sitting on his bed, a small bottle of lube on the sheets next to him. He looked up when I came through. "You took longer than expected," he said, smirking.  
I wanted to let out an angry retort, I really did, but my body seemed to work on its own. It crossed the short distance between us and I soon found myself on his lap, with his tongue practically down my throat. Under different circumstances, I might not have let this go on. But at the moment, I was way too horny to care.  
I didn't stop him as he stuck his hand down my pants and started pumping up and down. I even let a few moans escape, though they were muffled by his mouth still on mine. All too soon, however, he had taken his hand away. I didn't stop the indignant whine as I pulled away. He smirked at me. "Don't worry, the good part's coming."  
Before I knew it, he had flipped me over onto my stomach and yanked my pants and boxers down. I heard him throw them somewhere across the room. Vaguely, I wondered if I would be able to find them later, then all coherent thought disappeared as a lubed finger slipped into my entrance.  
I gritted my teeth. It wasn't painful, exactly; it was just sort of uncomfortable. It didn't take long for him to slide in another, and then another. And that's when it started to get painful. It felt like someone was shoving a wooden block up my ass. But it wasn't long before the pain sort of…disappeared. And then he hit something that made me see stars. But in a good way.  
But again, being the annoying little bastard that he is, he took them out just as it was getting good. I almost turned to yell at him, but he practically slammed into me and whatever I was going to say died on my lips and turned into a loud cry. That one had hurt…it had really hurt. But he had hit that same spot he'd hit with his fingers before. So, it was a strange sort of pain, laced with pleasure.  
To my delight, he seemed to realize that this spot was special and aimed for it every time. Couple that with the fact that he had resumed his pumping, and I didn't last very long. He only went for a few seconds after me, then I could feel him release himself inside me. It was a strange feeling.  
As a laid on the bed, coming down from my high, I felt more sated than I had in my own room, This time, I was confident that the effects had worn off.  
I was almost startled when Axel wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, but I was too tired to struggle. There was one thing niggling at my brain, though, something that I just had to ask.  
"Hey, Axel?"  
"Hmm?" The hum was right in my ear, and it tickled.  
"Where did you get that aphrodisiac from?"  
And that's when he did something completely unexpected. He laughed. I sat up and scowled at him. "What? Is that funny to you or something?"  
He shook his head as tears started rolling down his face. I waited for him to finally stop and when he did, he motioned for me to lie back down. I hesitated, but finally resumed my position.  
"You wanna know the reason I was laughing?" He whispered in my ear.  
I nodded.  
"It's because I didn't give you an aphrodisiac. That was a sugar pill." 


End file.
